Nina Noodles
Nina Noodles is a female contestant and was the main antagonist on The Shopkins Game for the first two episodes and the rest of the season after she rejoined. She was on the Squashy Grapes team and was the first person to be eliminated because she had the most votes at the first Cake at Stake, with 4 votes. She was also the last person to be eliminated before the finale with 524 votes in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, the most elimination votes in the first season. She is seen in the intro card of GST, but wasn't seen in the episode. She sometimes forces other contestants into doing things for her, such as when she demanded Captain Zoom and Lala Lipstick to get her over the rock wall. She is currently a contestant on Battle for TSG and is a member of team iance. Personality She is generally disliked by most of the contestants, as her temper is incredibly short. Nina tends to express anger and rage, even against the host, and feels that nothing should stop her in her path to win the competition. She is also insectophobic (has fear of insects), as evidenced in many episodes throughout The Shopkins Game. This case was first mentioned in Take the Plunge: Part 1 by Yvonne Scone and Tocky Cuckoo Clock in a conversation, and eventually shown in Don't Pierce My Flesh and Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. In Battle for TSG, Nina retains her egocentric and narcissistic attitude (only befriending Diana because she thought Nina looked beautiful), but she is noticeably less violent. Despite this, she is not below threatening to crush those who call her ugly. She is willing to do most anything in her quest to be perceived as beautiful, going as far at to try to stay incredibly contorted just to meet Diana's beauty standards. She also seems to be more naive and have a looser grasp on logic, such as demanding Black Hole to open a jar of cyanide for her even when it's explained to her that him doing that is a "bad idea". Trivia *She is one of the three characters who were the first to be eliminated, rejoin the game, and be re-eliminated. **The other two being Strawberry Kiss and Cheeky Chocolate. *Nina Noodles got about 1/6 of ALL of the votes and has received the most votes ever on TSG, with 1,056 votes. *Nina was the first and last contestant to be eliminated before the finale in TSG. *Nina is the only female contestant to rejoin in TSG. *Nina is also the last rejoining contestant to be eliminated from the game. *She was a contestant on Total Lala Island and Total Lala Points. *Nina was one of the three contestants who died "forever" in Episode 25. **However, she was revived in TSGA Episode 4, as had Captain Zoom, and Kooky Cookie was revived off-screen in GST. **At least from now, it is still unknown how Diana Diamond and Wobbles knew about Nina, as the two of them did not compete in Season 1 (although Diana had a chance to join there), which is the only season Nina can be seen competing with other contestants clearly on-screen. *Nina has received the most votes (1039, including rejoining votes) out of any other contestant on The Shopkins Game. **Despite dying, she was still up for voting to join The Shopkins Game Again. However, in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, despite her getting enough votes to join the game, she was not allowed to due to her absence. This was the same for Toasty Pop and Captain Zoom, as they were not present at the time. ***Since she, along with Captain Zoom and Toasty Pop, were not allowed to join, Noni Notebook, Mike Rophone, and Yellow Face took their places. **This is also the case for Kooky Cookie and Nonexisty, however, they did not receive enough votes. *She is known to say "Oh my gardener" instead of "Oh My Gosh" (seen in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2). *Coincidentally, Nina's number of kills and deaths are both 28. *After Nina rejoins in Episode 21, the vote count has gone down until she was eliminated. *Nina is the first female contestant to have her own Speaker Box. The second female is Mike Rophone. *Nina has been in the TLC for more than 17 months in TSG. *Nina has only once been put up for elimination and still remain safe, without individual immunity. *She is the only female character to rejoin the game. *Nina's species is instant noodles. *Nina is one of the three female contestants in TSG who didn't join TSGA. **The other contestants are Toasty Pop and Captain Zoom. ***Coincidentally all three are female and made it to the final 4. ***They also did have enough votes to join but were not present. *Nina has a 66% elimination chance. She was up for elimination three times, twice she was eliminated. The only other character to have a 50% chance or higher of being eliminated in Season 1 is Tiara Sparkles. *She might be from California or the south of Oregon, since instant noodles are native to both of those U.S states. *In Take the Plunge: Part 2, she was slightly shorter than how she was in the first part. *From Season 1 to Season 4, Nina's personality from being a villain has been changed to slowly being nice but she still is stubborn. *Fans theorized that Nina is actually insecure and nice because of TSG episode 8 on her promo video she said " You better vote me or-or I'll crush you! " she appears unsure and a little scared. She is just mean because just to seek attention and be noticed. *In BFT Episode 1, she told Yvonne Scone they don't have to be enemies. Hinting she wants to be nice and change her relationship with her and maybe in the future other characters as well. *Nina is pretty similar to Eva from the Total Drama series. **They're both females. **They're both "Anger Management's". **Both think nothing should stop them on their way to victory. **Both only competed in one season of their respective shows, which is the first season in both cases. ***This similarity is outdated, as Nina is a part of BFT. **They're both the first females to be eliminated on their respective shows. **Both rejoined once on their respective shows. **Both have a 66% elimination chance on their respective shows (up for elimination 3 times, were safe in only 1 elimination). *Nina has the second most votes on season 1, with 524 votes. *Nina’s voting pose in Getting Teardrop to Talk is based off a pose she made in Total Lala Island. *She apparently doesn't like pizza because she said "What?" in The Glistening when she found out that was the cake. **However, she might have just been upset that her "cake" wasn't an actual cake. *Nina, ironically, has never interacted with Robot Nina Noodles. Category:The Shopkins Game Characters Category:Battle For TSG Characters